Japanese Pie 3
by KitKat8
Summary: The pie boys are back with yet another strange and amusing adventure, but this time they're growing up. They're finally gonna learn about true romance, the meaning of family, friendship, and dealing with everything else in between.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own RK or any of the American Pie stories, but hey, this one is my original idea since the creators of the American Pie movie haven't come up with this yet! Haha, I beat them to it! Enjoy!

  
  


Prologue

  
  


"I think we're early..." Yahiko said earnestly, his hand still holding onto the brass doorknob he had just opened, and he looked back at the cheap K-mart watch on his wrist. 

It read 2:34 pm. Turning back into the house, he took a step inside and tugged on Misao's hand for her to follow suit. The house was completely quiet, all the lights were off, and no one was in sight. Checking again, Yahiko called out another 'hello' into the empty house, but again received no response.

Shrugging his shoulders, he closed the door behind them, and scanned his dark eyes over the house he had grown up in with his grandfather and older brother. It looked just like it had when he left it only a little over a year ago for college and of course, not at all surprising to Yahiko, Okina had even taken the "liberty" of leaving his dirty magazines out for everyone to see.

"Eheheh... sorry about that," Yahiko chuckled nervously to his girlfriend and he swiftly lifted the playboy magazine up and tossed it into a corner of the living room, "Grandpa's kind of um... how would I put this? Sexually charged for his age? Yeah, really really sexually charged."

"You mean he's horny?" Misao automatically translated for him and at her boyfriend's embarrassed nod, she smiled and grabbed a fist full of his ass, which Yahiko had actually gotten quite used to by now, "Yeah, people are always horny, no matter how old you get. I think this is gonna be great though, reunions are always fun! Now I finally get to meet your family!"

"They're actually not that great..." Yahiko muttered under his breath as he remember a not-so-amusing incident that happened at a family camp trip a few years before that involved a scary dream, a jar of warm water, and a whole lot of suspicious snickers surrounding Yahiko's sleeping bag.

"What'd you say, Yahiko?"

"I said, 'They'll think you're great!'" Yahiko assured her brightly and he smiled as she turned to him with beaming eyes, "Aunts, uncles, idiot older brothers, everybody! They're all pretty excited to meet the girl I chose over Tsubame Tits-a-lot." Misao, unsure if she was supposed to offended as a woman or as Yahiko's girlfriend, raised her eyebrows in his direction and tried to decide whether or not she should hit him over the head. Before she could make up her mind, Yahiko gave out a nervous laugh at his 'honest mistake' and quickly changed the subject. "And uh, besides, Grandpa likes hearing really long stories from pretty girls. I dunno if he's familiar with band camp, but you guys will get along just fine, you'll see."

Now satisfied with the compliment, Misao smiled and nodded her head in approval, already forgetting her alleged plan to slap him silly for talking about another woman's boobs that were apparently bigger than hers. Yahiko sighed in relief as Misao turned away, obviously no longer intent on hurting him for his little slip-up. 

"When did your family say they were gonna arrive?" she asked curiously, looking around for a digital clock. She had a watch, but hated trying to figure out which arrow meant the hour and which meant the minute. "Are they gonna get here anytime soon?"

"Actually, we got here a lot earlier than everyone else so..." Yahiko trailed off as he averted his eyes over to the staircase of his old house and lifted his eyebrows up as an idea popped into his head. Putting an arm around her, he nodded toward the steps. "So what do you say you and I go upstairs and uh... you know..." At his pause in words, Yahiko put more emphasis of what he was trying to say with a couple hinting hand gestures, sexy whistles, and vulgar noises. Misao pulled away with a face.

"Right now? Here? In a house that I've never before been in my entire life?!" Misao questioned, raising her eyebrows to the ceiling as if it were the most absurd idea she'd ever heard in her life, her voice flabbergasted. A look of disappointment crossed over Yahiko's face at her answer and laughing, she punched him in the arm, a little harder than she had aimed it to be, and he practically toppled over his own feet. Misao barely noticed. "Sounds fun! Let's go!" 

A mischievous glint in her ocean blue eyes, Misao bounced over to the stairs and happily climbed up to his room (well, the room that she figured was his since it was the only one with a huge sign on the door saying, 'Do Not Pee In The Pool!'. Only Yahiko would put an outdoor sign on the inside of his house). Giggling behind her hand at Yahiko's eager run to the stairs after her, tripping a little in his haste, Misao let him reach her first before they entered the room, lip to lip.

Yahiko gave the door a small kick with his left foot as he pushed her farther into the room, his hands already tearing at her clothes, and he quickly lifted off her shirt before settling her down onto his bed. Pressing her down into the mattress, Yahiko pushed off a couple embarrassing stuffed animals that Okina had undoubtedly placed on the sheets for decoration and prayed to God that his girlfriend hadn't seen them. Getting down to the more intimate details, Yahiko allowed Misao to switch their position so that she lay on top and after doing this, she quickly undid his jeans with anxious hands and threw them aside.

Filling his palm with a fist full of her hair, Yahiko pulled her back down to his mouth, partially because his hands were getting tired of doing all the work and also to stifle the small groan that rose in his throat. Sweeping his hand away from her for a brief moment, Yahiko reached over and pulled the bed sheet over their joined bodies, dropping it only a second later as a wave of pleasure ran through him at her touch.

Misao's lips lightly trembled as they brushed against his, her form already beginning to perspire from their rough movements on his bed, and she ran her hands over the smooth skin of his back.

"Say... my... name... bitch..." Misao murmured softly through small gasps, her pale lips lightly brushing against the corner of his earlobe, and she lightly blew into his ear, earning a shudder from him. At no response, Misao became agitated. "Say it!" she suddenly yelled.

"Mi..."

"YAHIKO?! WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" Okina shouted from the doorway, which Yahiko had idiotically left wide open with the thought that nobody would be home anytime soon. Obviously, he was wrong, very wrong. Surprised, the old man automatically dropped the grocery bag he had been holding in his hands as he realized that not only one pair of shocked eyes turned to him, but two. "Oh! You're with a girl! Good then! Phew, okay, for a second I thought you were experimenting again and..."

"Grandpa!!! Do you mind?!?!" Yahiko practically screeched, his hands quickly moving to cover himself and his girlfriend, who was by now, too shocked to speak, "We're kinda DOING something right now!"

"Yes, I know, I can see that. Good for you. But you know what, Yahiko, I think me and you should have a little um... chat before you two lovers continue in your wild animal sex," Okina offered and to Yahiko's and Misao's complete horror and embarrassment, he casually walked over to where the two were huddled underneath the too small of a blanket, stretched out his legs, and began making himself comfortable beside them. Misao gave Yahiko a bewildered look of 'What-is-he-doing?!,' which Yahiko only returned with one of his own. 

"Well, forty-two years ago when I first met your grandmother, we were in one of the local bars that one of my buddies worked at. She and I were both quite young back then, capable of anything and definitely up for it, and she was just looking for a good time, which was all okay by me. So we arranged a time to meet at the back alley. I think it was at nine o-clock... and so once she got there, I was already waiting and boy, was I ready! I was so horny that...!"

"GRANDPA!" Yahiko stopped him mid-sentence, knowing fully well that he definitely did not want to hear the rest of what his sixty year old grandfather had to say. Already with only half of the explanation, Yahiko's eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets and his ears were aching to be covered from the very disturbing detailed pictures of two old people getting it on in the back alley of a bar. A shudder escaped him at the thought. 

Not in any better of a state, Misao had her face buried in a nearby pillow, silently singing, 'I've been working on the railroad, all the live long day!' over and over again to try and drown out the sound of Okina's voice.

"Yes, Yahiko?"

"GET OUT!!!"

"Hey Grandpa, I heard yelling up here and thought I should check if there was anything... WHOA! Yahiko? You've got a GIRL up here?!"

If Yahiko had a brick in his room, he would have bashed himself over the head with it. Or no, a gun sounded better. His brother was not who Yahiko wanted to see right now, he didn't want to see anybody right now. Especially when they both kept exclaiming that he had a girl in his room. Was it really THAT weird? Yahiko pouted. He was already scarred for life for hearing Okina's horror story of just how he created Yahiko's father, but now with Yutaro here, things would be getting a lot worse before they got better. 

"Hi, I'm Yutaro, Yahiko's brother," he said to the nude girl on the bed, a big smile etched across his face, "Nice to breast you. I mean! Meet you!"

Cautious, Misao accepted his hand and nervously shook it with a nod of her head, trying her best to smile and be casual about being completely naked in front of her boyfriend's family. Beside her, she felt Yahiko tense as he gave his older brother a look that couldn't turned a grown man into stone.

"It's nice to meet you too, Yutaro, Mr. Myojin," Misao replied, her hands desperately clutching at the bed sheet covering her from their smiling eyes, and she gave a small tug at the cloth in her direction, which earned her a yelp from Yahiko, who was also afraid of exposure, and he yanked it right back. Covering herself with a pillow as well, she turned back to his family and managed a weak smile. "But um... if you don't mind, we were in the middle of something and..." 

"Well, good for you! Some sex a day keeps the doctor away! Wait... or maybe it was apples... I'm not sure," Yutaro interjected, still not quite getting the point that the couple wanted to be alone as he continued pondering his quote of apples and screwing. 

Misao took his stupidity as a sure sign that he really was related to Yahiko. Beside her, Yahiko felt like screaming, but before he could blow up on his idiot of a brother and his sexually charged grandfather, yet another uninvited guest entered the room.

"Oh, Father, here you are, we were in the driveway and we saw the door open so we figured you were... Oh my LORD!" Yahiko's aunt, Okon, exclaimed, her hand flying to cover her mouth as she caught sight of her very naked nephew and his blue-eyed girlfriend, "Yahiko, where are all your clothes?!"

"Yahiko hath no clothesh!" Yahiko's one year old baby cousin gurgled, throwing his chubby little arms in the air in declaration, "Yahiko go bang! BANG BANG!"

Misao's eyes went wide at the very "informed" baby yelling at them and they only got wider as even more of Yahiko's family filed into the room, one by one, either congratulating him on finally "becoming a man," which was mostly from the men, or asking him what the hell he was thinking, which was mostly from the women. Even distant family members from towns over came by that afternoon and joined the small gathering around them, some neighbors even visited. One of his uncles even took a picture with his camera and offered to send it to them by e-mail. Shrinking back against the headboard, Misao waited for the mattress to swallow her up.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm thankful we didn't catch them dancing with chairs or anything like that," Yahiko's other aunt, Omasu, spoke up through the murmurs and constant jabbering of the crowd and at the mention of his internet incident, Yahiko sunk lower into the covers. 

"Hey, I have that on video tape!" someone yelled from the back of the room and Yahiko dejectedly buried his face in his hands as whoever unfortunately had the mortifying tape in their possession at the time went to the VCR and put it in.

"Not again..." his voice on the TV said and Yahiko in his room did his best to keep from ripping his arm off and beating himself with it.

"Yahiko go splath!" his baby cousin shouted again and the entire room burst into huge fits of laughter, leaving Yahiko and Misao to hide underneath the covers and rethink their views on how fun reunion parties really were.

  
  


A/N: So sorry for the delay, I'm sure most people have actually forgot about this story already. But here it is, couple months late! The prologue of my continuing series! Woohoo! Leave a review for me please and I'll post up another chapter soon. Thanks! Oh and just so you know, since this story doesn't go along with any story line (since there is no real American Pie 3 movie... yet) that means that everything I write is gonna be my own stuff, but I might just steal a couple scenes from other movies if they work. Also, if you want anything particular, requests are always welcome and I'll try my best to work it all in, k? Loves! 


	2. Don't Look So Surprised

Chapter 1:

"Don't Look So Surprised"  
  


Kaoru felt the room closing in on her for the fifth time in the last sixty seconds and a small wave of claustrophobia washed over her, sending goosebumps down her arms. Her large sapphire eyes darted to the left as she heard a small dripping noise of the faucet Kenshin had left half-way on in the kitchen and they shot back to the right as she heard the toilet flushing down the hall. 

Unconsciously, she sucked in her breath as her fiancé made his way back to the couch and lazily plopped down beside her. Again her eyes darted, wide and expectant, and she felt her muscles tightening in her chest as Kenshin put his arms around her like a child would to its favorite pillow.

"What are you watching?" he asked her as he gently kissed her hair.

Honestly, Kaoru had completely forgotten that she had been sitting in front of the TV. She blinked and realized it was still on. Whoops.

"I have no idea," she answered quietly and her hands fidgeted openly in her lap. Gripping her skirt, she forced them to stop. 

Her nerves had been like an old rickety roller coaster for the past five days now, causing her to space out at the most random moments; already at her restaurant she had forgotten to pick up the checks for about a dozen people and her boss had been less than thrilled when he heard about it. This dazing was now becoming more frequent and also much more aggravating. 

"Kenshin, we need to talk..."

Uh oh. Kenshin hated that phrase. Even though it was four words long, he could of more than a dozen reasons why it was possibly the worst sentence in the entire world. This "wanting to talk" always meant trouble, usually resulting in a couple empty tissue boxes, broken hearts, and weeks upon weeks of wearing the same pair of ripped-up sweatpants. But what could he have possibly done wrong to upset her? Or maybe it was something he didn't do. Did he forget to buy something on his last trip to the groceries? Did he forget their anniversary? Her birthday? Oh dear God, was it Valentine's Day already?! 

It took a few seconds but suddenly, it dawned on him and as it did, Kenshin's eyes grew swirly and round. Slowly, he shook his head, which utterly confused his wife-to-be, who had been watching him as his face became overridden with panic and desperation, only to become guilty and bashful a second later.

"Kaoru, honey, I swear, the bachelor party was NOT my idea, that it wasn't," he tried to explain, his hands discreetly loosening their grip around her slim form in case she decided to take a swing at him and he needed to dodge, "Yahiko said that I was supposed to have a little fun before I 'tied the knot' so he and the guys called up a couple of..."

"I wasn't talking about that, Kenshin," Kaoru interjected just in time, her eyebrows raising as she pulled away slightly to look him in the eye, "whatever you did at your bachelor party is your strictly business..."

Phew! He was saved!

"... and whatever I did at my bachelorette party is my business."

"Oro?!" Kenshin exclaimed as he finally comprehended the end of her sentence and at the thought of his Kaoru pushing some half-naked-soon-to-be-dead-as-soon-as-he-could-find-out-his-name male stripper down on the floor, he found himself incapable of saying anything bigger than a couple syllables, "But Kaoru, I thought...! Everyone said...! You said..! Orororo..."

"I know, I said a lot of things but..." Kaoru trailed off as she realized her fiancé was not really listening to her and instead was rolling about on the floor either in confusion or in anger at the news of her bachelorette party. Her eyebrows twitching, she gave him a good hard smack. "Snap out of it!"

"ORO?!"

Rubbing his now throbbing head, Kenshin shook himself to clear up his jumbled thoughts before looking back at the love of his life and saying, "So you're not breaking up with me then?"

"No!" Kaoru replied earnestly, adding numerous head shakes to show the negativity she felt for such an absurd idea, "I would never do that!"

'Thank you, God!' Kenshin silently sang in his head and he cheerfully twisted his mouth up into the biggest grin Kaoru had ever seen, 'I knew one of these days all those peanut butter and jelly sandwiches I donated for the homeless was gonna pay off! And the guys said it was all just a waste of time and wheat bread! Hah! Up yours, Sanosuke Sagara!' 

"I want a baby, Kenshin."

Silence. Kenshin blinked. Once. Twice.

"Excuse me?"

"I said... I want to have a baby," Kaoru repeated and she shyly looked from her hands to his face in quick glances, unsure if either he or she was more shocked by what she had just suggested, "I want... I want us to have a baby, Kenshin."

More silence.

Kaoru suddenly felt nauseous just thinking about what could be rolling through her fiancé's head. She in no way wanted to ruin what she had with Kenshin; he was the best thing that had ever happened to her and their relationship meant everything, but this overwhelming quiet was making her feel smaller and smaller. Right about now she felt no bigger than the tip of a pin. She would've killed for something to drink, a pill to pop, anything that could create a roaring noise in her ears or destroy a couple of her brain cells so she wouldn't have to just sit and wait for Kenshin to start freaking out on her before he packed up and left. 

Timid, she looked down at the small golden band about her ring finger on her left hand, turning it over and over to keep herself occupied. Or maybe she was just taking one last look at it before he decided to take it back. Kaoru hardly noticed that she was holding her breath until she felt about ready to faint. Luckily, a pair of familiar arms tightened around her, giving her a gentle and approving squeeze.

"I think that's a great idea, Kaoru, that I do," Kenshin finally spoke, his usual rurouni smile plastered across his face as wide as the equator, "We should have a baby."

"You're serious?" Kaoru asked, unsure if she had heard him right and she turned her body to fully face his, "I mean, do you really want to have a baby with me? Because if you don't, I don't wanna make you do anything you're not prepared to do and I can wait if you're not ready for the responsibility or if we don't have enough money. Or we can wait until we're actually married if you want 'cause you know, if our friends find out that we've been um... doing it... a lot more, they'll start with some weird speech about..."

"Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, his deep voice interrupting her more-than-necessarily-long speech.

"Yes, Kenshin?"

"Maybe we should go upstairs," he suggested, his warm hands moving over her bare shoulders in somewhat of an act of persuasion, "This baby-making idea of yours would be a lot easier to accomplish in our room, that it would."  
  


  
  


Irritated and bored, Sanosuke threw the Home Making magazine he had in his hands out the window. It was five years old anyway and there really was no use anyway in trying to convince himself that he was good with a hammer; the damn thing just never wanted to cooperate. Tapping his foot in impatience, he checked his watch again.

This was getting ridiculous. He'd been at the mechanic's for almost two and a half hours already and he hadn't even caught a glimpse of his jeep. The poor excuse for scrap metal had broken down on him that morning on his way to work at the construction site, causing him to skip a whole day's worth of work and losing a handful of much needed cash. There was only a limited amount of TV dinners one could eat before he/she went completely bonkers.

Sighing, he stood up from his seat and stretched out his arms, letting out a big tired yawn that was aimed to make the attendants remember that he was still there and waiting for his car to be finished. But in finding that none of them had even paused in their work/talking about how hot Halle Berry was, Sanosuke felt the urge to grab one of their water buckets nearby and hurl a dozen at their empty heads.

"Fucking slow-ass bastards..." he grumbled under his breath and he lazily leaned against the nearby wall covered in neon orange graffiti that he had no idea how to read and shoved his hands into his pockets. Looking up from the ground to the parking garage, his eyes narrowed. "Where the hell is my car?"

Tired, Sanosuke finally decided he had had enough of waiting for these punks to actually start working and he spit out his now flavorless gum on the floor and headed over to the work area. Walking around the entire garage, he hesitantly watched where he stepped, more than positive that the place was crawling with unheard of diseases and germs.

'Damn... that fox is really starting to rub off on me,' he thought as he casually jumped over a man half-way under a bent-up old truck, 'Ahah! There's my jeep!' Finally spotting it at the far end of the room, Sanosuke quickly jogged over in his anticipation, almost tripping over a tool box someone had carelessly set in the middle of the floor in the process.

"What the...? Who the hell is stupid enough to put a wrench set in the middle of the walk way?" Sanosuke asked himself with the scratch of his head and turning his attention back to his jeep, he found that not only was the tire replaced, but the color shined like new. The car actually looked... decent. "Whoa... okay... this IS my car, right?"

"Well, if you're customer number 43917, then yes, this jeep is yours," a man Sanosuke had not seen earlier replied as he finally stepped out from behind the vehicle's trunk, a dirty rag in his hands as he calmly wiped them clean of car grease, "the motor's fine now and I already filled your tank with some gas and gave the thing a wash so you should be ready to... Oh shit..."

"YOU!" Sanosuke shouted, catching the attention of practically everyone in the garage as his memory finally kicked in and he saw past all the dirt, grime, and mechanic's outfit to reveal a man he had not seen in years. Pausing, both men stood in silence for a good thirty seconds before Sanosuke burst out laughing.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! You.... hahaha... You mean to tell me... haha... that... ahaha... Aoshi Shinimori... is a... hahaha.... mechanic?!" he asked through huge fits of laughter and stumbling backwards, he almost tripped over the same tool box again, but caught himself just in time. Still, he didn't stay upright for long; his insane chuckling had him holding onto his stomach on the garage's filthy floor only seconds later. "Hahaha... You're.... hahaha... a mechanic!!!"

"......." Aoshi frowned, unsure if it was worth risking his job if he actually did throw a wrench at Sanosuke Sagara's inflated head.

After ten tries of trying to recollect himself, Sanosuke was finally able to calm down enough to quietly slap his knee and occasionally breathe through his mouth with deep sounds of, "WHOO! That's too good!" Aoshi remained as still as ever, sometimes allowing his left eyebrow to twitch in impatience, half expecting the man to explode from his laughter. So when the arrogant rooster-head suddenly turned serious, Aoshi was suddenly uncertain of what he was supposed to say besides, "Go fuck yourself."

"Well then..." Sanosuke softly mused as he casually placed his hands behind his back, an idea rolling through his head, and he thoughtfully walked around his jeep for a thorough inspection of just what his old enemy had done to it. Pausing on the right side of the hood, he delicately wiped his index finger across the front end and brought it up to his face for observation.

"Hm... Looks like you missed a spot when you washed it, Shinimori," Sanosuke pointed out as he held his finger up to show off the tiniest, almost invisible, speck of dust that appeared on his fingertip to his mechanic, "Look at this dust! No, this won't do... this won't do at all... Guess this means you're gonna have to wash it all over again! And hey, you know, it's been a while since my car's had a waxing job and since all this extra stuff comes free with an oil change, I guess you better do that too!"

'Why that...!'

"Oh, and new hubcaps would be nice," Sanosuke added, his grin growing more and more extended as he added chore after chore onto Aoshi's list of additional things to do for his jeep that were all conveniently free of charge and also, quite time consuming, "... and the paint's kinda chipping so you should work on that as well and the seats are covered with crumbs that I'm sure you wouldn't mind vacuuming up... and is it possible to get that new car smell again?" Aoshi clenched his fists in response as he started up on the car wax. Sanosuke watched over him from behind, smiling as he pulled up a small lawn chair and began getting comfortable on his new 'throne.' "Okay, great. Actually, let's not do a paint job of the same color. Let's do blue. Nah, green! No, maybe black! Or what about white? White sounds good. I mean, it'll take up more time than all the other colors and you might have to work a little harder to scrape the old paint off, but eh... it's your job to give the customer what he wants, right? Besides, I think my gorgeous GIRLFRIEND, who I am living with now by the way, would like my jeep to be white. I'm not sure though, what do you think, Shinimori? You think MY Megumi would like me to drive her around to nice places in a white jeep?"

"....." the small squeaking noises of the dish rag rubbing wax on the trunk of Sanosuke's car was all the sound that came from the once richer-than-possible Aoshi Shinimori and his 'energetic response' was more than satisfying enough for Sanosuke to happily prop his feet up on Aoshi's expensive tool box and innocently whistle the tune of his and Megumi's song, "How Sweet It Is," loud enough for the whole mechanic shop to hear. Aoshi wanted to scream.

"Yo, Shinimori!" Sanosuke suddenly shouted over the raucous of drilling coming from the other cars and Aoshi angrily whipped around to face his delighted customer with icy eyes.

"What. Is. It. Now?!" he seethed.

Sano grinned and pointed, "You missed a spot."  
  


  
  


"So you wanna...?"

"No."

"Not even one little...?"

"No."

"Well, how about on Thursday...?"

"No!"

"Oh... okay... Friday there's this..."

Megumi's hand flew to the red phone at the side of her desk, the emergency phone that was immediately directed to the clinic's top-notch security, and gave the man leaning against the counter a warning look of, 'Just dare me.' Laughing nervously, he backed off with his hands above his head, as if she had just pushed an invisible yet deadly needle against the side of his neck and threatened to inject him. He walked like that the entire way down the hall, never fully turning his back to her so she couldn't throw something large and heavy at his pompous head which she had been known to do. Finally reaching the elevator, the man gave Megumi a small apologetic smile and quickly scrambled inside the shaft and tried to help the doors close faster with his arms. Megumi's hand only left the phone after she was sure that the arrogant bastard wasn't planning on coming back through the stairs or something.

That was the fifth guy that day. Five guys that all wanted the exact same thing, five guys that received the exact same answer. Sighing, Megumi turned back to the paper work at her desk, but was only disappointed to find out that she had lost her place in a paper she had been reading because of yet another annoying disruption. 

Fridays were always the hardest days to stay at the clinic, those were the day that all the horny people decided to get sick, leaving Megumi at her desk to deal with more than just a small case of the flu.

Her co-workers were all out on a lunch break still and would be returning in a little less than an hour, so for the moment, she was all by herself, except for the occasional nurse on-duty that came out every so often to call out the patients' names and bring them into the rooms. Quiet sounds of the copy machine in the backroom filled the atmosphere and mixed in with the loud buzzing of the light above her head that was running low on batteries. Whenever Sano would come in for a visit, he would always try to sneak up behind her, but the spikes of his hair always ended up hitting the lamp around, eliminating the element of surprise. The noise around her was actually quite soothing as Megumi slowly drifted off to sleep, her chin resting stiffly in her hand, bobbing every once in a while from her lack of consciousness.

Ring, ring, ring!

Megumi bolted upright at the sound of her phone, her ears first registering the sound as some kind of fire alarm and she shot out of her chair, a little too quickly, as she bumped her head on a cabinet over her that she had carelessly left wide open earlier when she had wanted to munch on one of the patients' lollipops. A yelp escaped her as she reached with her hand to cradle her throbbing cranium and she bit her lip to keep in the violent curse words she had heard Sanosuke use that very morning when he forgot where he had put his keys... again. Instead of violating the clinic's policy of language, she settled on saying a silent, "Ow..." before reaching for the phone.

Gently rubbing her head, Megumi brought the device up to her ear and muttered in the happiest she could conjure up, "Doctor Gensai's office, this is Megumi. How may I help you?"

"Am I speaking with a doctor right now?" a woman's voice came from the other line.

"No, ma'am, Dr. Gensai is in with a patient at the moment, I'm his assistant though. Anything you need to ask the doctor, you can ask me," Megumi said, fumbling with the phone on her shoulder and against her ear as she tried reaching for an ice pack she had under chair in her mini- fridge, "Do you need to set up an appointment?"

"No, I just need to ask a question, it's about my son," the woman continued. Megumi thought her voice sounded distinctly familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on where she had heard it before. "You see, he's sort of um.... well, he was playing with his crayons and he uh.. kind of... stuck one up his nose..."

"....... Oh...." Megumi replied after a very dull silence at the other end and she took a seat back in her chair and hefted her feet up onto the keyboard of her computer, kicking off her shoes, "well then, what have you tried to get it out?"

"My husband is trying to get it out right now with some tweezers but so far... he's been pretty unsuccessful," the woman said with a sigh and Megumi could hear somewhere in the background another familiar voice (she could only assume it was the woman's husband) telling the child to stop moving and trying to get him to snuff some pepper through the free nostril and sneeze the damned wax out. Megumi sweat dropped.

"Well, you might want to bring him into the clinic to have the doctor take a look at him," Megumi suggested, one hand still holding the ice pack to the bump on her head, "I'm sure Doctor Gensai will have something for your son. Can I get your name please, ma'am?"

"Tokio Saito," the woman on the other line said and she pulled away from the phone for a moment to say something to her husband in the background, which Megumi heard as, "Hajime! The nurse says we have to take him to the clinic and have the doctor take a look at him! Hajime! Hajime, put that pepper away!" 

'Hajime Saito... married?!' Megumi thought to herself in shock, 'To Tokio?! With a child?!' Before she could go more into depth with picturing one big happy family of narrow-eyed little boys and girls, Tokio came back on the line, out of breath.

"Okay, we'll be there in a minute! Thanks a lot! Bye!"

"Wa... Wait!" Megumi exclaimed into the phone's mouth piece, but her only response ended up being the dial tone. Sighing, she leaned back in her chair, her mind running around in circles as she tried to figure out how it could be possible that her best friend's jerk of a brother had gotten married without her knowing it. God, Fridays were hard... The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey, how would you like to...?"

"NO!!!"  
  
  
  


A/N: Hey, sorry about the delay with this chapter too, I've been kinda busy. Lucky for you tho, summer is coming up so hopefully that means that I'll work on this some more hehe. So here's the thing, I've got a couple ideas about this fic, but it's kinda hard to write since I gotta think of all this stuff on my own so if you have scene ideas, feel free to share them with me! I like listening to requests but if it doesn't really work out with the story line, I might not use some. Leave a review, I'm counting up to seven this time for the next chapter. Haha, yes I am evil like that and will count until I have seven reviews for this chapter until I continue! Bwahahaha! Alright, I'm done writing, it's your turn now! ^^ 


	3. Who Wears the Pants In This Relationship...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'll wire these words together, 

Hoping for a chance to think on time 

And I'm tracing over your letter, 

To see if your intentions are as good as mine."

- "Understatement" New Found Glory

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


Chapter 2:

"Who Wears the Pants in This Relationship?"

  
  


"Buh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh... YAHIKO!" Yahiko practically shouted into his silver showerhead/ microphone, doing his best to imitate the tune of the Batman theme song he used to watch when he was about yay high, "Oh, when a fight breaks out all the cute girls shout for the good looking guy! When there's crime out there, he's gonna..." Yahiko flipped his head back, "comb his hair! 'Cause he's a good looking guy!"

Outside, Misao made a soft groan and rolled over onto her stomach, oddly disturbed by her boyfriend's endless serenading of the entire planet and trying to get back to sleep, she buried her face deeper into the soft white pillows at the top of their child sized bed. At the sound of Yahiko's booming Tarzan yell, she cracked open one eye to see that he had left the bathroom door wide open thus making his "beautiful" voice even clearer for her to hear.

"Under the sea! Dun duh nuh nuh! Under the sea! Darling, it's better down where it's wetter, take it from me!" Thinking it would add more emphasis to his little orchestra of Disney music, Yahiko started beating his hands to the song's rhythm on the walls of the tub and later, advanced to using the many number of shampoo bottles as drumsticks. "Out on the shore they work all day, under the sun they slave away... Um..." Yahiko suddenly trailed off as he realized that he didn't know the rest of the lyrics to the song and deciding that it wasn't worth the effort of waiting to remember it, he simply just shrugged his shoulders and skipped right over to the chorus again, "Under the sea! Dun duh nuh nuh! Under the sea!"

Again Misao shifted in her half-conscious-half-unconscious state, her hand grabbing at the nearest pillow to smother her face with and try to drown out her boyfriend's voice.

"Man, I'm good!" Yahiko exclaimed to no one in particular as he brought the soap bubbles up to his armpits and created a white batch of bubble hair. Watching as it slowly dripped down to his elbows, Yahiko made a face. "Eww... that's gross!" Turning to the open doorway, Yahiko looked out at his girlfriend, still lying in bed, trying her hardest to block out all sorts of noise from coming into her ears. In finding that his idiotic ideas were far more important than her ten hours of sleep every night, he hollered for her attention, "Hey, Misao! C'mere and take a look at the hair under my arms! It's pretty disgusting!"

"Yahiko..." Misao grumbled from underneath the pillow over her face, "Can't I just look at it later? I'm sure your armpit will still be there at ten o'clock and it'll probably still be pretty disgusting..." As another hint that she wasn't in the mood for gross hair observing, she turned to her side and threw the covers over her head with an overly loud and very exaggerated yawn.

"You sure you don't wanna see it now?" Yahiko called, sticking his head out of the shower curtain, his spiky head now covered with pink bubbles that smelled like cotton candy, "Misao? Misao? You awake?" Yahiko frowned as he found that his favorite band camp girl was nowhere close to dragging herself out of bed to look at whatever he thought was worth sharing a couple laughs over. Quickly rinsing himself off, he wrapped a large towel around his waist, letting his dark hair drip lightly onto the bathroom's floor. "Misao? Hey, you alright? You don't look so... WAAAAH!"

Stepping forward towards the door, Yahiko accidently slipped over the tiny puddle he had just created from his sopping wet hair and he went sliding across the bathroom floor, losing his towel along the way and ended up skidding across the entire bathroom on his bare bottom. Grabbing for the first thing he could to stop himself from flying out the door, Yahiko instead hit his hand on their ceramic toilet bowl. "Oh fuck!" Fortunately, the sink stopped him in his tracks. Yahiko cursed again... this time louder. 

His sliding escapade finally over and his mumbles silencing, Yahiko was unsure which to do first: rub his sore butt or cradle his throbbing hand. Breathing roughly through his mouth, he slowly straightened himself and stood up, completely forgetting about putting his towel back on as he headed back over to where Misao still lay snoring on her side of the bed. Standing over her sleeping form, Yahiko gave her shoulder a small poke to get her attention, but received no response. He did it again, a little harder this time, but still Misao only turned onto her other side and murmured something under her breath about not wanting a slice of pie. 

With a sigh, Yahiko turned away and scratched the back of his neck, bored out of his mind and unsure of what to do. But in looking around the room for something to occupy himself with, he caught sight of their full sized mirror in the far right corner of the bedroom and he paused in his searching to admire his reflection. Smiling, he moved closer to the mirror and gave the glass a friendly pat.

"You know, Yahiko," he said to himself, deepening his voice to make it sound like he was having a conversation with someone else in the room, particularly someone with Arnold Schwarzaneggar's voice, "you are one good-looking guy!" Changing his voice and facial expression, Yahiko did his best modest imitation, "Really? You think so? Well, Yahiko #2, you're not too shabby yourself!"

Switching back to his more "masculine" side and again obtaining his Australian-like accent, Yahiko turned to his right and flexed his arm for the mirror/ Yahiko #1 to see, "Yah, Yahiko numburr wuan, we arrre very good-lookin' peopule! Jus look at dese muscles! We can really keak some azz now!"

"Yahiko? What are you doing?" Misao suddenly interrupted from behind him, the bed sheets wrapped around her body in what she had tried to make like a toga but finished looking more like a person trapped in a big burrito, "And how come you're not dressed?"

"Oh, hey! You're awake!" Yahiko answered, laughing nervously at being caught talking to himself; after all, this wasn't the first time, "Eheheh... I was just... um... talking with... uh... you know... people..."

"Were you talking to yourself again?"

"Uh... maybe..." he said, shifting uncomfortably in his quite vulnerable position of being caught talking to his mirror stark naked with a horrible and very fake accent, "Or maybe not!" Crossing his arms over his chest to make himself look less awkward, Yahiko gave her the coolest look he could muster up with his small amount of dignity and stuck his nose up in the air, "I don't think I wanna tell you..."

Misao returned his stare with one of her own and she opened up her mouth to speak when suddenly their bedroom door swung open and someone barged in.

"Hey Misao, I just wanted to know if you and Yahiko were going to the..." Kaoru trailed off as she let the picture of what was before her sink in before both unexpected guest and nudist colony member let out a scream of bloody murder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The first to stop screaming at Kaoru's unexpected and unwanted arrival, Yahiko hurried and lunged for cover behind the bed but flew a little too fast as he hit his knee against the dresser drawer beside the mattress, "Aw, fucking A!" Rushing to his aide, Misao knelt down beside him and threw a blanket over his nude body in hopes that Kaoru would stop pacing back and forth, hyperventilating and chanting all the while, "MY EYES! MY EYES!"

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking, Ugly?!" Yahiko scowled as he wrapped the sheet tightly around his torso and tried to ignore his third injury of the day, "You know, it's something that NORMAL people do!"

"Believe me if I knew you were standing around in.... in... in all your glory, I wouldn't have ever left the house today!" Kaoru shouted back and she turned away again, her hand going to slap herself on the forehead, "Don't you have anything better to do than flash the entire world with that..." Pausing for a moment, Kaoru pointed with a shaking finger at his groin area, "that... THING!"

"'Don't you have anything better to do than flash the entire world with that thing?'" Yahiko repeated with his best annoying Kaoru voice, complete with ridiculous-looking head shaking and finger pointing, "Aw, go get a face lift, Kaoru! This is my damn house, and I'll stand around naked as much as I want! Watch as soon as you leave, I'm dropping this blanket and I'm gonna run up and down the stairs! Wanna know why? Because I CAN!"

"That's disgusting!"

"No, you know what's really disgusting?" Misao finally interrupted her friends' quarreling and the two fuming people turned to face her as if they had just noticed she was still in the room, "Armpit hair."

Silence.

"So anyways..." Kaoru continued as she finally overlooked the unfortunate sighting she could've done without and remembered at last why she had come over in the first place, "Megumi wanted to know if you guys were coming to the reunion today over at her and Sano's. She wasn't sure if you got the invitation in the mail or not so she asked me to go find out in person."

"The reunion?" Yahiko repeated quizzically, "That's today?"

"Yeah, at three," Kaoru added, rolling her eyes at his slowness, "Are you two gonna go?"

"I don't think so..." 

"Of course, we're going!"

Turning toward each other at hearing different responses to the same question, Yahiko gave Misao a questioning look and Misao arched an eyebrow at Yahiko.

"You wanna go?" he asked, as if it were the craziest idea anyone had ever thought of; well, the craziest idea besides women putting the toilet seat down. Yahiko had never understood that. If he could pee standing up, he didn't see the reason why everyone else couldn't.

"You don't wanna go?" Misao countered, "I thought you'd want to go see everybody at the reunion. It's been awhile since we saw Kenshin, Sano, and Megumi. We should go and see what they've been up to!"

"Yeah, you should come," Kaoru insisted, a bright smile on her face as she handed them a piece of paper that included directions to the apartment building, "We'll all meet up at Meg's and then head over to the park for some barbeque. Plus, me and Kenshin have some news for you guys."

"Crap, I knew this would come up..." Yahiko grumbled and he drew his hand over his face, letting it slide down all the way to his neck as he readied to talk, "Listen, Ugly, it wasn't Kenshin's idea to have the bachelor party, okay? Me and the guys just thought that he'd wanna have a little fun before he... you know... got chained down... so if you're gonna break off the wedding just because of Cindy, you should really rethink this."

"Break off the wedding? Why would I want to do that?" At first puzzled by his strange conclusion, Kaoru let his entire speech sink in before she added on another much more important question, "And who's Cindy?" 

'Uh oh. This can't be good...' Yahiko thought to himself and he exchanged a knowing look with his girlfriend.

"What?" Kaoru repeated as she saw the quick glance Yahiko had stolen with her friend, "Who the hell is Cindy?"

"Uh... eheheh... Cindy's um... ," Yahiko started, lifting the index finger of his right hand up in the air as if he were about to make one of the world's greatest discoveries, "You know, I'm sure this is one of those things we're all gonna look back on ten years down the road from now and just laugh! Haha! You know, laugh? Like... happy kinda laughter? 'Cause uh... there's no reason why we shouldn't be HAPPY right now, right? Eheheh..."

"Ya-hi-KO!" Kaoru seethed, taking one threatening step towards the spiky-headed man that looked about ready to piss in his pants, "If you don't tell me right now who the hell this Cindy person is, I'm gonna...!"

"Hey hey hey! Look, Kaoru, Misao! Eheheh! The phone's ringing! Guess I better go pick that up!" Dashing towards the small cordless telephone near the door, Yahiko grabbed it off the hook and brought it up to his ear, turning so that he could watch Kaoru's every move and make sure she wouldn't throw a punch at him while his back was turned. "Hello? Oh, hi. Yeah, it's me. Yeah, yeah, Kaoru's here, she just asked us. Sure, I guess. Yeah, no problem. Hey, Megumi, can I ask you a favor?.... No no no! It's not that kinda favor!... Yeah. Okay, um, is Kenshin there? He is? Okay, well uh... Kaoru really really wants to ask him something. Yeah, can you put him on? Okay, thanks." Pulling his face away from the phone for a moment, he carefully reached out the phone to Kaoru's hands, keeping his movements slow so as not to startle her. He had been watching National Geographic the other day and they had said to always move slowly and gingerly when around angry animals to avoid them attacking you; he figured that advice applied to ugly humans too. "Here you go, Kaoru, Kenshin's on the phone."

"Gimme that!" Kaoru practically snarled as she snatched the phone out of his hand and brought it up to her ear, "Kenshin, you there?"

"Yes, love?"

"WHO THE HELL IS CINDY?!!!"

__________________________

  
  


Clicking off the new and improved stereo system he had just gotten installed into his white sparkling jeep, Sanosuke rolled down the windows and let the cool early morning wind whip through his hair, taking in a deep breath of the crisp air. He hadn't gone home the other night since he had had to make up some lost work hours and had ended up falling asleep at the construction site at his desk. 

'No worries though,' he thought, 'once I roll up in the driveway with my brand spankin' new jeep, Megumi will forget all about yelling at me for not coming home last night.' Taking a quick glance in his rearview mirror to check if anything had so happened to get stuck between his teeth and finding nothing, Sano gave his reflection a wink before directing his attention back to the road. 'Sano, you are a fucking genius! You're bringing home the bucks and a bright shining white jeep! Meg'll be all over me with the "I can't believe you did all this for me!"'s and the "Oh Sano, you're so wonderful!"'s! I can tell there isn't gonna be a lot of sleeping tonight... Heheh...'

HONK, HONK!

"What the...?" 

Snapping out of his kinky thoughts of what mostly involved him and Megumi doing a little something-something on the kitchen counter of their apartment, he turned his head around to see who had had the nerve to honk at him and interrupt his oh-so-pleasant daydream. In seeing that the person behind him had tinted windows, therefore disenabling him from seeing their face for future reference so he could punch their lights out later, he settled on leaning one hand, or actually, one particular finger, out the driver's side window for the offender to see. 

"Yeah, well... Up yours, asshole!"

Satisfied at last as he heard the person behind him gasp in shock at his interesting way of responding to their car's horn, Sanosuke crushed his foot down on the gas pedal and sped off, laughing as he realized that he was really the one at fault when he looked up and saw that he hadn't been moving even though the stoplight had already turned green. "Haha, whoops!" he said with a snicker, not really sorry at all since hearing the person gasp in surprise to his flipping them off was just pretty damn hilarious. 

Seeing a police car on the opposite road, he automatically slowed down as he neared the corner street leading to the apartment complex, but in slowing down, Sano got one last look at his rearview mirror to check out the person in the car that had honked at him, curious as to just what the dumbass looked like. Watching as they pulled over to the side of the road, still in shock he guessed, a woman slowly stepped out of the car. Sanosuke almost did a complete double-take as he saw her round about to the car's hood. "Oh my god... I think that's..." he murmured softly under his breath, trailing off in disbelief. But before he could get a better look at the person's face, the light ahead of him changed and he was forced to continue on from gawking at the very familiar female now standing far back at the side of the road, making repeated cross signs with her right hand. "But it can't be..."

Shaking his head to clear out all thoughts coming on of deja vu, Sanosuke pulled up into the parking area of Drunker's Flamingo Apartments, the large sign holding up the title creaking with the wind. Some of the letters had been scratched off a while ago by a few crackhead teenagers so that the sign instead read: Drunk Flamingo Apartments; Sano had even seen them do it, but hadn't said anything in protest since he found it pretty funny anyway. Parking the jeep in the first empty space he saw, he made sure it was kept a bit hidden behind the shade of the complex's dumpster so it wouldn't eliminate the element of surprise later when he brought his girlfriend down to see what magic that Aoshi Shinimori had done on his once crappier-than-possible jeep. 

Letting out a sigh of relief at making it home, Sanosuke paused for a moment and looked again at his reflection in the rearview mirror, mouthing to himself, "You da man!" before finally stepping out of the door. Slipping the keys into his right pants pocket, he walked, no, strutted, up to apartment building J, nodded politely to the mailman tossing his usual cigarette butts down the mail shoot, and excitedly hopped up the stairs leading up to room number forty-six, jumping two steps at a time. Completely confident in the thought that Megumi would be more than thrilled to know just what he'd been up to in the last twenty-four hours he was away, Sanosuke whipped out his house keys, flicked back a few bangs that fell into his eyes, and opened up the door with a low whistle.

"Hey Fox, I'm home!" Sanosuke called out, but only got the echo of his own voice resounding back to him. Not receiving an immediate response from the doctor-in-training, Sanosuke raised an eyebrow in question as he carelessly tossed his keys onto the closest tabletop he saw, "Meg, you home? Helloooo?" 

A quiet thump coming from the bedroom made him turn and slowly, he ascended in that direction, his shoes squeaking against the hardwood floors as he called out her name for the third time. 

"Megumi? That you?" 

Another thump was heard from behind the door, a bit louder this time, and Sanosuke scratched his head in confusion, wondering what it was his girlfriend could be doing that could create such a noise. 

'Maybe she's exercising...' Sanosuke suggested to himself, a large goofy grin crossing over his face, 'in those little tight black pants I love, or no, the short white shorts!' Just as he was about to go into more detail with his second daydream of the day, an even louder thump came from inside the bedroom, followed by a light squeaking of springs, 'Uh... or maybe... she's jumping on the bed? Well, that definitely doesn't sound right...'

His curiosity and eagerness to show off his passport to entire-day-of-Megumi-love, a.k.a his brand new jeep, getting the best of him, Sanosuke pushed open the bedroom door with a rough swing and took a few steps inside. 

"Hey Fox, there's something outside that I really think you need to..." Sanosuke trailed off as his eyes settled on someone lying back against his bed, mumbling softly to themselves and much to Sanosuke's confusion, kept repeatedly hitting themselves over the head with a very large dictionary, "...see... Kenshin? What are you doing here?"

"No, honestly, I don't remember anyone by that name, that I don't... No really! Why would I lie to you? No no no, don't answer that!" Kenshin pleaded into the mouthpiece of the telephone in his hands and he uncomfortably switched to holding it with his right, "But I did hit myself, that I did! What do you mean, you didn't hear it? It was quite loud, that it was! But...! But I already hit myself! No, I did! Three times! Look, I'll do it again so you can hear, that I will!" Picking the book up again, Sanosuke watched, dumbfounded, as his friend brought it back up and smacked his face with it with a loud thud, which he guessed had to be the source making all the damn thumping sounds he had heard earlier. "Ororororo... There you see? I did it again, that I did.... YES, I DID!"

"Uh... Kenshin?" Sanosuke interjected, his right arm reaching back to scratch his head, "Do you need an ice pack or something? Or um... a psychiatrist maybe? What the hell are you doing?" 

Large violet eyes stared back at him in surprise, noticing him for the first time in the five minutes he had been watching him make a fool out of himself and exclaiming his usual, "Oro?" the redhead momentarily dropped the enormous medical book onto the floor he had been hitting himself with and pointed with his left hand to his ear where he still held Megumi's pink phone to show him that he wasn't available to talk at the moment. Nodding silently in understanding, Sanosuke quietly mouthed to him, "Who is it?" But before Kenshin could open his mouth to answer, the person on the other line exploded into loud shouts that caused them both to jump away from the object in a panic and he dropped the phone on the floor. Yet despite the fact that the phone was now several feet away from either man, they could still hear exactly what the person was screaming about on the other end.

"You so did not! You're probably just hitting a wall or something! And what do you mean you don't remember anyone by the name of Cindy?! Don't you lie to me, Kenshin Himura! How could you do this?! You messed around with some slut at your bachelor party, didn't you?! Some stupid slut named Cindy! With huge breasts that are gonna sag down to her knees by the time she reaches forty! Forty, do you hear me, FORTY! And I bet you they're not even real either! Yeah! Yeah, that's it! They're not! They're fake and plastic and gross and in a couple years, they'll be SAGGY! But you messed around with her anyway, didn't you?! DIDN'T YOU?!!!"

"Ah, never mind," Sanosuke said, holding up his hands in the air to let Kenshin know he had no more need for an explanation and he slowly backed out of the room, giving his friend a thumbs up at the pleading look he had given him that had practically screamed, "Please kill me." Chuckling lightly to himself, he closed the door on his way out, feeling quite sorry for his old friend who had indeed, screwed himself over with this one.

'Good thing I don't have those kinda problems...' Sanosuke thought with a grin and as he turned back around to head over to the kitchen to grab something to eat, the front door opened up just in time to reveal the missing fox lady he had been waiting to see, her arms full with groceries and shopping bags and looking pretty flustered. Putting on his best smile, he watched as Megumi stood, unmoving in the doorway, staring at him as if trying to pinpoint who exactly he was. After a few silent moments of just standing there staring at each other, Megumi immediately dropped all the contents she had been carrying in her arms and walked towards him, a look of concern written all over her face. 'And I'm guessing this is the part where she tells me she's been worried sick about me... and how she couldn't sleep at all last night 'cause she thought some bad guys threw me off a train and I ended up sleeping in some ditch and then she's gonna go nuts when I tell her I haven't eaten anything since breakfast yesterday so she'll probably end up cooking me whatever I want... Then, after all the foods gone and I've thoroughly convinced her I'm okay, she's just gonna beg me to just pick her up and carry her over to the bedroom so we can...'

"Oh Sano..."

His grin grew wider as he outstretched his arms to receive his much anticipated attack of hugs, kisses, and all around crazy love notions as Megumi now stood before him with her head tilted slightly upwards towards his, her eyes turning glossy which Sanosuke concluded was because she was about ready to throw herself in his arms and cry about how much she missed seeing his stupid face, "Hey Fox... you know I missed you so much last night too you have no..."

SMACK!

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

________________________

  
  


A/N: Okay, I've been forgetting to put disclaimers on this story so I better do them now. I don't own RK unfortunately or the original storyline of American Pie 1 or 2 and the song, "Under the Sea" and Batman doesn't belong to me either hehe. Also, I wasn't exactly sure how to spell Arnold Schwarzaneggar's name so I just kinda guessed, sorry if I was way off. On another note, I forgot to explain the setting of this story haha, silly me! This story actually takes place not too long after Japanese Pie 2, probably only two or three years afterward so in case you were wondering about how in the world Tokio and Saito had a kid, well... obviously she got pregnant before they got married which is pretty darn reasonable to me since throughout the entire story, sex just pops up everywhere! Someone was bound to get pregnant! Also, I think I might wanna explain the relationships a little bit. Kenshin and Kaoru are obviously engaged (I'll explain more about the wedding later and who knows... maybe I'll even put it in as a chapter ^^), Yahiko and Misao are living together as are Sano and Megumi, no real big announcements... yet. So who do you think the woman was that Sano flipped off? I hope someone gets it right. I actually have to go and change something from a previous story so it all fits in but go ahead and take a good guess anyway! Review if you want more, okay? And remember, I'm always open for suggestions for improvement or ideas! Thanks! 


	4. Jokes About Serious Things

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I kiss your neck, 

I feel you breathing on my shoulder, 

Still I'm perfect. 

It must be 'cause now it's over, 

I was so close... That was the

most I have ever been through..."

- "Fall" Something Corporate 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


Chapter 3:

"Jokes About Serious Things"

  
  


"I don't think they're going to talk to us for a quite a while, Sano, that they won't," Kenshin concluded with a look in his direction as both beaten and sulking men stood in their quiet corners away from the rest of their reunited senior class party. 

Sanosuke simply nodded, still rubbing his sore cheek from the huge wallop he received in place of where he thought he would get a kiss. And after all that trouble he went through and all the precious not-alone-in-bed time he wasted, he didn't even get a friendly 'welcome back;' it just didn't make sense to him. 

At the same time, the two sighed as they watched Megumi and Kaoru across the park, smiling and laughing with everyone else, completely ignoring their presence.

"How long do you think it'll be 'til they let us outta the dog house?" Sanosuke asked, kicking at some dirt at his feet to let out some of his pent-up frustration. Agitated, he shoved his hands deeper into his pockets, putting his head down in shame when he saw his girlfriend shoot him yet another cold stare. "I dunno about you, Kenshin, but the couches in my apartment are bitches to sleep on..."

"Ours too," the redhead agreed. He found it wise not to mention to Sanosuke the fact that he and Kaoru actually had a spare bedroom for guests that he would most likely end up using instead of the couch. He didn't want his friend to think he was the only one going to suffer, especially since his fiancé happened to punch pretty hard... and frequently. 

Taking a chance, Kenshin aimed a small apologetic smile at Kaoru as she turned in his direction, but she only brought her right hand up to her neck, her index finger pointing out as she brought it across her throat in a swift cutting motion. Kenshin gulped, not really sure what that would mean for later but he was positive that he didn't want to find out.

"Man... when're we ever gonna catch a break?" Sanosuke asked into the wind as he dejectedly leaned back against the tall oak tree that stood behind them and slid down until he was sitting on the ground. 

Also tired of standing and in an effort to hide a bit from all of Kaoru's threatening mouthed words and hand motions, Kenshin followed suit.

"Hey guys!" Yahiko exclaimed happily as he made his way over to where the two going-to-be-dead-as-soon-as-they-were-out-of-the-public-eye men sat underneath the tree's shade. Taking a seat as well, Yahiko handed them each a cup of beer. "Here, thought you might need a few of these babies!" His friends merely grumbled a not-so-thankful 'thanks' under their breath.

"So..." Yahiko began, noticing his friends' current state of mind and injured bodies, "heard you had a bit of ass-whooping before the party started, Sano. Forget to put the toilet seat back down?"

"No," the taller man muttered in reply, pausing as he took a huge gulp of the drink and downed it all before he continued, hoping the alcohol might substitute as a temporary sedative for all the Tylenol pills he popped after all the yelling his poor head had to endure, "My stupid car broke down yesterday morning so I brought it into the shop, where Rich Boy Shinimori works now. After that got all fixed up I went to the construction site to make up some hours, but I fell asleep doing some desk work. I ended up not coming home last night. Guess the Fox thought something happened to me... I tried telling her what happened, but well..." Sano trailed off and pointed at the very Megumi-shaped hand print on his left cheek. "You can probably figure out the rest."

"Wait, Shinimori works at the car shop now?" Yahiko asked in surprise, "What for? That guy could buy some poor third-world country and name it after himself with all the money he's got! What the hell is he doing working at a car shop?"

"I read in the newspaper a year or so ago that most of the companies his father owned went bankrupt, that I did," Kenshin explained, lifting his own cup of beer to his lips for a drink, "and I suppose he lost most of his money trying to pay for that brand new Diablo he bought during the summer we stayed at Lake Biwa."

Yahiko made a low whistle as he remembered the sleek black car Aoshi had brought to the beach house three years ago. He couldn't buy a car like that even if he had sold most of his vital organs, let alone pay it off and live in a house like Aoshi's on the paycheck of a mechanic. Shaking his head in pity, Yahiko turned to Kenshin next. "And I already know what happened to you and Kaoru. Ugly, didn't take the whole Cindy thing too well, did she?"

"Definitely not," Kenshin replied, taking an even bigger drink. Settling a bit and waiting for his eyes to come into focus, he finally realized what Yahiko just said. "I tried to telling her that I know no woman by that name, but she had me hitting myself over the head with the biggest book I could find, that she did. Several times! And who is Cindy anyway, Yahiko? I don't remember ever meeting a Cindy in my entire life, specifically not one as how Kaoru described her, that I don't."

Curious, Yahiko opened his mouth to ask Kenshin just how exactly Kaoru believed their caterer (and ONLY their caterer, I swear to god!) looked like. 

Knowing fully well that Kenshin wasn't really one to start repeating Kaoru's "unique" descriptions of what she thought had been Kenshin's stripper, what with all the inappropriate details about her cup size, Sanosuke decided to step in and answer for the blushing groom-to-be.

"Huge jugs," he replied simply, already knowing what he was about to ask and Yahiko just made a soft, 'Oh' sound in understanding. After all, if Yahiko understood any two words in the English language, they would be, 'huge jugs.'

"Seriously though, Yahiko, who is Cindy?" Kenshin repeated with an edge in his voice to show his friend that if he had to repeat himself for a third time, he just might go on one of his crazy Hulk-like-yellow-eyed rampages and throttle the answer out of him if need be.

Laughing nervously, Yahiko quickly changed the subject, not wanting to let the redhead know that Cindy was actually just the woman who had hooked them all up with their drinks and Kaoru had simply jumped to conclusions all because of HIS misleading. 

"Eheheh! So, Sano! What'd Megumi have you do?" Yahiko asked Sanosuke, curious as to whose punishment was worse so he could point and laugh at that friend before the other.

"Nothing yet, but I have a feeling she's gonna bring up that thing about fixing that hole in the bedroom wall again that I tried covering up with a poster," he groaned, lifting his head up from where it leaned against the tree trunk and slamming it back down a couple times to feign an injury, thinking it could increase his chances at a quicker pardon, "and how the sink's not working as great as when first we moved in... and how the pipes need cleaning... probably gonna wanna reorganize the furniture in all the rooms too 'cause apparently it always has to 'change with the seasons.'" Sanosuke made a face. "What's up with women and their 'spring cleaning hooblahs' and 'winter decors'? It's all just a waste of time and energy you could be spending doing other things if you know what I mean..."

This comment made both Yahiko and Sanosuke grin, chuckling to themselves lightly at Sanosuke's "sly" way of saying he'd rather have sex than rearrange furniture. Kenshin, however, found no humor in the matter.

"Like what, Sano?" Kenshin asked curiously, his head tilting to the right, as both of his friends stopped their laughter and gave each other a look that read, 'You have got to be kidding me...'

"Like.......... sex," Sanosuke answered after a moment as he realized that his purple-eyed companion's question wasn't a joke.

"Sex? Oh.... OH! Haha... I get it now, that I do!" Kenshin said with a laugh and he tried to join in with the joke, but all he received on the other side was an awkward cough from Yahiko.

"ANYWAYS! I'm just thankful that I'm not in your guys' shoes," Yahiko interjected as he stood up and dusted himself off, "You're never gonna see me pussy-whipped, baby! No way, no how, not me! THIS man hits himself for no woman!"

Kenshin and Sanosuke sweatdropped at that comment, quietly thinking to themselves that Yahiko usually hurt himself with or without a woman asking him to. Their sweatdrops going unnoticed, Yahiko continued in his tirade about himself.

"THIS man cleans no sink!"

"It's the pipes, you idiot!" Sanosuke corrected him with a roll of his eyes.

"Whatever! You know what I meant!" Yahiko snapped, upset that his ego-boosting speech had been interrupted, "Now where was I?... Oh right! THIS man's furniture moves for no season! Yes sir, this man is THE man! "

____________________________

  
  


"That man is so dead..." Kaoru grumbled under her breath as she took a sip of her diet Coke. Standing next to her were a bunch of sympathizing and angry females, all nodding their heads in agreement to Kenshin's death warrant. "I mean, I..." Kaoru suddenly trailed off a bit as her attitude changed from angry to downhearted and she let out a small sniffle, "I thought he wanted me... just me, yunno?" 

All the women nodded with pitying eyes.

"Hey, where's the ketchup?"

Turning, every woman raised an eyebrow at the shorter girl who stood among them with the large aqua blue eyes, blinking back at them with curiosity. Giving them all a weird frown at the strange looks they were giving her, Misao cleared her throat and asked again. "What? Do you guys know where the ketchup is or not?"

"Um... I think it's over at the table over there, Misao," Megumi claimed as she pointed in the direction indicated and smiling in thanks, Misao happily skipped over to the table to retrieve the red condiment she wanted to put on her hot dog, singing to herself the Oscar Meyer Weiner song on her way there. Turning back to the group of women who looked after the band camp girl as if she were a spectacle at the circus, Megumi waved her hand in the air to excuse their confused looks and said the two words that would explain it all: "Yahiko's girlfriend."

"Ohhhhhhhhh..." the entire circle replied in unison, nodding their heads as they all agreed that it all made perfect sense now.

"But getting back to this..." Tokio said at last, her perfectly manicured nails drumming along the side of her plastic cup, "I think we all know Kenshin enough to know that he wouldn't do such a thing to you, Kaoru." As if all controlled by one mind, all anti-penis agents whispered together that Saito's wife had a point, a very good one in fact. "I'm sure this was all just some big misunderstanding," Tokio reassured her friend with a small pat on the back, "just don't jump to any conclusions here before you know the real facts."

"Yeah," Kaoru replied with a soft smile, feeling a bit better about the situation after she had shared and at the beginning, conspired, with the girls, "I guess you're right. I should wait and find out a little more before I decide how he should be buried."

A few of the girls laughed at this, but the ones that knew Kaoru better only exchanged worried glances and quietly sneaked the cake knife away from her reach and hid it under one of the sandwich plates.

"Alright, Kaoru, I'm just dying to know now," Megumi finally spoke up, "what's all this fuss I keep hearing about you and some big news you need to tell everyone?"

"Oh yeah, that's right," Kaoru agreed, her smile growing wider at the thought, forgetting all about being upset for the moment so she could talk about her much-anticipated agreement she had made with her fiancé. Waiting until Misao finally flounced back over with her ketchup-covered hot dog, still on the lyric, "Oh I wish I were an Oscar Meyer Weiner!", Kaoru continued.

"Well, as you all know, Kenshin and I are already engaged and we're gonna have the wedding in August, which isn't too far away now, and well... we decided that we can't really wait until then to start our family so.... we're gonna try and have a baby."

A loud and echoing, "Awwww!" was heard throughout the entire park as each woman stepped forward to congratulate Kaoru on her plans of a child, wishing her good luck and prosperity. All of the men, a good distance away, took a glance at the smothered pack of females all giving each other hugs and words of encouragement, and merely shrugged it off with a low mutter of, "Women..."

"That's great, Kaoru, I'm so happy for you!" Megumi exclaimed excitedly as she hugged her friend as tight as she could and after a minute pulled away, fox ears popping up from the side of her head as she stifled her laughter. "I guess this means that you and Kenshin won't be seen outdoors too much then since you'll be a bit 'preoccupied' with 'other things,' hm?" she teased with a playful nudge of her elbow, "Ohohohoho!"

_________________________

"Why hello there, ladies," a deep mocking voice interrupted from Sano and Kenshin's left, "Nice to see you haven't gotten yourselves killed yet..."

The two men turned to face the newcomer bearing a slight smirk on his lips, his golden eyes glinting in the sun. Kenshin scowled at seeing his future brother-in-law had actually made it to the reunion party which he was almost positive he had not been invited to before. Sanosuke growled, regarding the man more as something gooey and disgusting he had just discovered underneath his shoe than an actual person. 

Arriving only a brief second later with a hotdog in hand, Yahiko only looked about suspiciously at seeing his friends' evil glares towards the other man before he spoke up, "Uh... did I miss something here?"

Saito chuckled, slapping the new arrival on the back, "Ah, Yahiko, I was wondering where the best customer of Mr. Sticky's Super Glue was hiding at."

Yahiko frowned at hearing Saito's comment and checked to make sure the asshole hadn't gone and done something sneaky like put anything in his food or put a 'Kick me!' sign on his back. Realizing he was fine, he too copied Sanosuke and Kenshin's decision of trying to shoot arrows at the man through their eyes.

"Yeah, nice to see you haven't lost a lung yet, Saito," Sanosuke shot back, his arms crossed tightly over his chest as he nodded toward the ever-present cigarette hanging from the ex-captain of the lacrosse team's mouth, "Just what the hell are you doing here?"

"As a matter of fact, I ran into your girlfriend not too long ago and she invited Tokio and I, moron," Saito replied, his smirk deepening as Sanosuke smacked himself on the forehead and muttered something along the lines of, 'She's trying to kill me... My girlfriend's trying to kill me...' The Ass of Mibu chuckled lightly to himself before finally turning to the redhead that had been trying to innocently sneak away when he had had his back turned. "So Shitbreak... have any bladder problems lately?"

"If you are referring to that little laxative prank you pulled on me senior year, I believe your SISTER, a.k.a. my soon-to-be WIFE, would let you know," Kenshin said through gritted teeth, keeping his usual rurouni smile plastered across his face so no one else would notice his inner desire to gouge Saito's eyes out. 

Saito only narrowed them at Kenshin's emphasis on the words 'wife' and 'sister', knowing fully well that he was just trying to push his buttons and unfortunately for him, it was working pretty well.

"You know, Shitbreak, one of these days someone is really gonna...!"

"Ohhhh Hajime!" Tokio's voice hollered from across the park.

"Aww, shit..." Saito swore under his breath as the woman happily flounced over to where he had been about to deliver a somewhat anonymous threat to his sister's fiancé's life, a small child in her arms sporting some very familiar golden narrow eyes. Wiping the frown off his face at the interruption, he turned and smiled at his wife. "Yes, dear?" he asked, his voice completely different than the one he had just used to practically bulldoze Kenshin with.

"Could you hold onto Shinji for a minute? I need to go get something from the car," she asked, handing her husband the little two year old boy she had been holding in her arms, his nose covered with a small brace.

"Sure, I got him," Saito answered earnestly and he brought the boy up and onto his shoulders, holding onto his waist so he wouldn't fall, "Do you need the keys?"

"Oh, no, I have mine," Tokio replied, pulling them out of her pocket to show him and reaching up, she gave him a small peck on the cheek before she walked off, "Thanks, Snook-ums!"

Inwardly, Saito cringed at the affectionate nickname his wife used for him, which he had repeatedly told her not to use in public or at all for that matter, and he let out another silent swear as he heard Yahiko make a loud snort at the name from behind him. Turning back around, he found all three men snickering quietly to themselves: Kenshin biting his bottom lip to keep from bursting into a fit, Sano trying to cover up his laughter with a very fake and exaggerated cough, and Yahiko trying to hide his grin from behind his hand.

"So you were saying, Saito?" Yahiko prodded, chuckling softly to himself at seeing the scowl on the taller man's face, "Or is 'Snook-ums' a little tongue-tied at the moment?" He let out another snicker. "So who's the kid? You baby-sitting now or something?"

"He's my son, you moron," Saito stated matter-of-factly and as if on cue, the boy atop his shoulders squealed with laughter and threw his hands up in the air, reaching out towards Yahiko's spiky hair because he believed it looked like a plant his mother had in her garden.

"Look, Dada! Cactush! It'th a Cactush!" Shinji cried, pointing at Yahiko's head with his tiny little fingers, "Mowron look like a cactush!" 

Yahiko, Kenshin, and Sanosuke all sweatdropped at the obvious similar choice of words, or rather, nicknames, Saito and his son decided to use for them. Saito, however, looked horrified.

"Shhh! Shinji, don't say that! You remember what Mama said about using those kinds of words!" he warned and his son immediately put his head down in shame, sniffling at his father's raised voice, "Oh crap... No no no! Don't cry!" Shinji sniffled harder and the other men quickly began backing away, not wanting to have to deal with a crying baby. "Hey! Come back here, you pussies!"

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Ah, shhh! Sorry! Dada's sorry, Shinji, he didn't mean to yell and use bad words!" he recovered quickly, desperately trying to quiet the shrieking child in his arms, "Shhh! Shinji, if you don't stop crying, Mama's gonna hurt Dada!"

"Keep crying, Shinji!!!" Yahiko shouted a little distance away, his hands cupped over his mouth like a megaphone as an idea formed in his head, "Hey Shinji, listen to me! Fuck, shit, piss, cock, bull, ass! Hahaha! Hey, this is kinda fun... Boobs, bitch, fart, cun..! Mmph mmph!" Kenshin clamped his hand over Yahiko's mouth, bleeping out the rest of his obscene shouting that had been disturbing the entire park.

"Shh, Yahiko! You shouldn't be using such foul language in front of children, that you shouldn't!" Kenshin instructed as he pulled Yahiko down from where he had stood up on a park bench to better level his voice.

"Hey! He doesn't even understand half the words I'm saying!" Yahiko defended himself and he tried to wrestle away and yell some more. "MASTURBATION!" he managed to shout again and this time, was rewarded with a bonk to the head from Sanosuke, silently shaking his head at him from behind. 

"Pipe down, you idiot!" Sanosuke said as both he and Kenshin dragged the kicking man off to another end of the park so he couldn't corrupt any more innocent minds.

Setting him down on a bench, or rather tossing him, they sat for not even one measly minute before they were interrupted again.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru called, approaching them slowly from where she, Megumi, and Misao had been talking a short distance away, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Gulping loudly, he turned to his friends to give them one last final look of 'good-bye' before he got up and followed his fiancé to where she had started to walk towards the park's bridge, something he noted was farther out than other areas and he tried to forget the fact that if they were going out that far, no one would be around as a witness.

'Quick, check if she's holding anything sharp behind her back!' he thought to himself and carefully leaning back his head as he walked beside her, he did as his brain said. 'Phew! Nothing there! Now all you have to worry about is if she decides to throw you off the bridge... You do remember how to swim, right?' To answer his thoughts, Kenshin outwardly shook his head. 'Great... well, I'm outta here...' his brain said and Kenshin could swear he heard a dozen tiny footsteps in his head walking across some kind of ground before the sound of a large door was slammed. 

"Guess I'm on my own with this one, that I am..." he said quietly to himself, not really realizing he had just spoke his thoughts out loud.

"Did you say something, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked curiously, watching him as his eyes grew big and swirly.

"Oro? Uh... no! I... I didn't say anything, that I didn't!" he responded quickly, smiling his stupid smile to assure her he wasn't losing his mind... yet, "So then... what did you need to talk to me about?"

'Yeah, smart move, you dolt... go ahead, ask her more questions you already know the answer to,' he thought to himself sarcastically, 'Yeah, ask her what her name is why don't you! Or if you like bikinis or not! Ooh, bikinis... What? No, this is a very serious matter, that it is! You can think of bikinis later!' Somewhere in his head, Kenshin heard himself curse.

"I just... I wanted to clear up this whole 'Cindy' thing once and for all," Kaoru answered at last and she tightly grasped her hands together in front of her as if in prayer, "I had a little talk with Yahiko a while ago and he... well, he explained everything to me."

'Uh oh... Yahiko? Explaining?' Kenshin thought, preparing himself for Doomsday, 'That combination of things is definitely not good... Man, I knew he had taken a while to go get that hotdog earlier but I just thought he went to the can! Oh God, I hope he didn't tell her about that dress we found in her closet that we used to wipe up the puke on the floor...' 

_______________________________

  
  


Left behind with his ever-fuming girlfriend, Sano's usual 'we're fighting again' smile dropped as he stood with his own Miss Judge of No Mercy and it turned more into a sheepish grin. 

"I guess I have some explaining to do, huh?"

"You bet your ass you do!" Megumi scowled in response, her arms falling to her sides so she could place her hands on her hips instead, her other intimidating stance she liked to use on him, "Because if you don't want to spend the next couple weeks restoring our roof, I suggest you start explaining just why you didn't come home last night."

"Aw, Fox! Anything but the roof!"

"Fine, then talk," she implied, gesturing for him to begin and he sighed, scratching his head before he gestured for her to follow him over to a nearby bench and he patted the space next to him where he intended her to sit. 

Megumi prissily walked over, complying with what he had asked her to do, and she sat next to him on the wooden seat, her hands now unconsciously playing with her hair. 

"So go ahead."

"Okay, well it all started the other day when I was heading over to the construction site for work and the jeep decided to break down on me..." Sanosuke began and in seeing Megumi's raised eyebrow, he decided to get more technical with his last sentence and correct himself, "well, I mean, when the jeep decided to break down on me... again... for the third time... this month... But anyways, I took the piece of scrap metal into the repair shop to see what was wrong. And, baby, you're never gonna guess who I saw in a mechanic's apron..."

_____________________________

  
  


"So... that's about it, that it is," Kenshin finished, finally able to catch his breath from his seemingly endless explanation or maybe it just seemed that way because he hadn't allowed himself any time to pause between words. In realizing this, Kenshin sighed at the thought of having to repeat the whole damn thing over again. Fortunately for him, Kaoru had heard him the first time.

"So Cindy was just the girl Yahiko hired as your... caterer?" she asked for what seemed to be the fourth time throughout their entire conversation, "That's it?"

"Yes, that's all, Kaoru, I swear it!" Kenshin agreed quickly, his thought process being: 'The faster I explain, the faster she forgives', "And the bachelor party was not my idea either that it wasn't! It was all Yahiko and Sanosuke's! I had nothing to do with it! I didn't...!"

"Kenshin, it's alright," Kaoru said softly, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, "I believe you."

"You... you do? Why? I mean... Yes, actually... why?" he asked curiously. After all these male-on-female fight stories he'd heard about from Sano, there didn't seem to be very many survivors on the male team so Kaoru forgiving him this quickly seemed a bit... well... easy. Easy and suspicious. Again, he made sure they were far enough from the bridge before turning to her.

"Because I love you, that's why, silly!" Kaoru exclaimed with a laugh, "I just overreacted about something that wasn't even true and I should've known better than to accuse you of such a terrible thing..." Pausing, she lifted her hand up to gently touch his face. "How's your head?"

"Oh, it's not so bad anymore," Kenshin replied sheepishly, "that book was quite heavy though, that it was..."

"Hm..." Kaoru sighed as she set her head down upon his shoulder to rest and she yawned as another indication that she was just about ready to go home. But Kenshin still had one thought on his mind that he just needed to let out.

"Um... Kaoru?"

"Yes, Kenshin?"

"When did Saito have a baby?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Wow, never thought you'd see anything from me again now, did you? Haha. Yeah, that's right, I finally made another chapter, and the next one is in progress. Sorry it took me so long to do so. Anyways, time to explain the story line! But first, a trip down memory lane: The first Japanese Pie story was basically about the guys getting laid, the second was for all the couples to get together, and now this one is about them growing up and seeing if their relationships can withstand trouble. And just to clear things up, I haven't seen the movie American Wedding yet so this story is NOT based off that movie. I repeat, this story is NOT based off that movie. This story is all my mind's notions so if it's not as good as the other JP stories, you now know why. So as usual, reviews are welcome. They happen to help lots in the making-the-next-chapter process so go ahead and click the little button at the bottom of the page!


End file.
